


What is life without your arms around me?

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lance sees everyone around him find their Mates, including Esteban, the one person he thought might be his, but his Mate is making him wait.Needing some cuddles and affection, he curls up with Sergey, and find he never wants to leave his teammate's warm embrace.





	What is life without your arms around me?

**Author's Note:**

> Took me some time to continue this, but here we are :3  
> Let me know what else you want to read!!

Lance shuffled into the room with a rather somber expression on his face, sighing tiredly. Esteban immediately let out a concerned noise, patting the empty space on the sofa next to him. Lance cuddled close to the other Beta and sighed again, only smiling slightly as Esteban wrapped his arms around him.

“My sister found her Mate.” Lance whispered. Esteban hummed and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll find your Mate too, I’m sure.” he whispered. 

“It would have been so much easier if it had been you.” Lance added. Esteban pressed his face in Lance’s hair.

“I know.” hs whispered, rubbing his hand over the younger Beta’s back. 

George walked in, the young Omega not seeming surprised by the two Betas cuddled up together. He smiled and sat down on Esteban’s other side, cooing and nuzzling the Mark in Esteban’s neck. 

Esteban grinned and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to George’s cheek, but didn’t move away from Lance. 

“Lance, you okay?” George asked softly, grabbing Lance’s hand as they both cuddled into Esteban. Lance shook his head.

“Why can’t I just be happy like you guys?” he sighed. “Am I not meant to be with anyone?” he added more softly.

“Of course you’ll find your Mate!” Esteban said. “You’ll just have to be patient, you never know where you’ll find them.” he added. George chuckled slightly and nodded.

“I agree, you run into your Mate in the craziest places, but it will happen eventually.” he said softly, squeezing Lance’s wrist. Lance sighed and nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as Esteban turned slightly to gaze at George, giggling as he was caught and quickly pressing their lips together.

“Dorks” Lance grumbled at them, but he was still smiling.

“Hello sweeties.” Felipe cooed as he came into the room, Rob trailing after him. The Brazilian Beta walked over and pressed kisses to all the younger men’s heads. 

Rob smiled at them and sat down on the other sofa, the Alpha stretching his arms above his head, before grumbling softly until Felipe moved back to him and cuddled into his side. Rob might not be the most dominant Pack Alpha around, but he was definitely in charge, also over the little ball of Sunshine he called his Mate,

Checo came in as well, dragging in Guti and Nico after him, the three all pressed together as they giggled.

“Hola.” Checo greeted with a grin, moving over to fuss over Esteban for a moment, the Frenchman rolling his eyes and trying to swat his hands away. 

Guti shuffled over gently patted their heads shyly for a moment, looking over his shoulder before giving the youngsters a bag of cookies, winking at them.

“Need to grow, so eat.” he told them softly, before pulling an innocent face as Nico checked what he was doing. 

“Lance? What is wrong sweetie?” Felipe asked after a moment, as the Canadian seemed a little quiet.

“Nothing.” Lance muttered. Felipe sighed.

“Mate troubles again?” he asked. Lance lowered his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry…” Lance muttered. Felipe kneeled in front of him.

“It’s fine honey, is normal.” he said softly. Lance smiled shyly and hugged the older man tighty.

“I-I just need someone to hug me a-and comfort me… Not that Pack is not enough, it’s just-”

“We understand.” Rob interrupted gently. “And until you find your Mate, we’re more than glad to give you that comfort.” he added. Lance smiled softly.

“Thank you.” 

“Let’s watch a movie!” George decided, hopping off the couch and rolling his eyes when Esteban let out a whine at his loss. 

Nico, Checo and Guti sat down on the large sofa on Lance’s side. Checo and Nico instantly cuddling into each other, while Guti cooed softly and let Lance press against his side.

“Is gonna be okay honey.” the Omega said softly, stroking Lance’s hair. Lance let out a soft sound and contently closed his eyes. Nico reached over too and ruffled Lance’s hair a little with a soft growl. 

Lance only half paid attention to the movie that was playing, mostly looking at his Pack mates, seeing them all curled up with their Mates, cooing and cudding each other. Lance wanted that too.

Sergey arrived late as always, the Alpha giving them all a soft smile before moving to sit on one of the large chairs. Sergey seemed to like being part of the Pack, but he never initiated touches or Pack cuddles, but also never refused. Lance glanced at his teammate for a moment, before getting distracted as Guti shuffled around a little, the Omega struggling to cuddle close to Nico while also holding Lance close. 

“Is okay, I’ll move.” Lance said, squeezing the Mexican’s hand for a moment before standing up. He hesitated for a moment as he looked around the room. Nico was talking softly to Checo and Guti, both cuddling close to him with content growls. 

Felipe was fast asleep already, his head on Rob’s lap as the Alpha carded his fingers through Felipe’s hair with a tender smile on his face. George and Esteban seemed to be falling asleep as well, curled as close together as humanly possible.

“Lance…” a soft voice called out. Lance blinked and turned, seeing Sergey watching him with a curious expression. The Russian smiled slightly and patted the empty spot next to him, seeming a little hesitant himself. Lance returned the smile and walked over, sitting down next to him. 

“Is okay…” Sergey said softly, pulling the Beta closer until Lance was comfortably cuddled against him, the Canadian’s head tucked under his chin.

“Thanks Sergey.” Lance said with a content sigh, wrapping an arm around the Alpha’s chest. Sergey chuckled and rubbed soothing circles over Lance’s back, smiling as Lance practically melted against him.

“It’s okay.” Sergey whispered, followed by a soft, comforting growl. “I’ve got you.”

~~

2 weeks later, Lance found himself in a similar situation again, but this time he didn’t hesitate to walk over to Sergey, cooing so he wouldn’t startle the sleeping Russian. Sergey stirred and hummed, opening his eyes as Lance sat down next to him. He growled instantly, and gently urged the Beta closer, nuzzling his hair. 

“Hello.” Lance chuckled, contently cuddling into his arms. It just always felt good to be in an Alpha’s embrace, and since all the other Alphas in his Pack had Mates and were less inclined to cuddle him, he was just happy to have Sergey around.

“Okay?” Sergey asked as he shuffled around a little to properly hold Lance close, the Canadian’s head tucked under his chin again. Lance hummed contently.

“Very comfortable.” he muttered. He felt Sergey smile against the top of his head. 

“Good.”

Lance was fast asleep when Nico and his two Mates came into the room, Nico laughing as he attempted to lift Checo up, the Beta squeaking while Guti smiled tenderly at them.

The noise startled Sergey, who growled harshly as he woke up, instinctively bringing Lance closer with another protective growl.

“Easy Sergey.” Nico said, deliberately taking a step back, his Mates cuddling into his sides. Lance woke up and sensed Sergey’s discomfort. He sleepily cooed and nuzzled Sergey’s neck, yawning before cuddling as close as he could. 

Sergey went rigid the moment Lance’s nose brushed over his neck, and for a moment, he didn’t even breathe. 

“Sergey?” Lance asked worriedly, pushing himself up on his elbow so he could properly look at the Russian. Sergey’s face was drawn, eyes wide and he swallowed thickly as Lance let out a concerned noise.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Lance cooed again, trying to press close, but Sergey pushed him away, scrambling to his feet.

“I can’t.” he said hoarsely, before storming out the room.

Just as Sergey left, George and Esteban came into the room, both youngsters instantly rushing over when they saw Lance was close to crying.

“I-I don’t understand.” Lance whimpered as his friends cuddled into him. 

Nico knelt down in front of them, squeezing Lance’s knee. 

“Sweetie, I think Sergey might be your Mate.” he whispered. Lance whimpered.

“But why did he leave? D-does he not want me.” Lance asked, tears spilling down his cheeks. Nico hesitated before pulling Lance into his arms, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“He was just startled. I’m sure he’ll come around.” Nico soothed. Guti knelt down as well and carded his fingers through Lance’s hair, smiling softly at him. 

“What happened?” Rob said in concern as he came into the room, carrying a snoring Felipe on his back. Lance whimpered again and the Brit quickly walked over, setting a sleepily protesting Felipe on the sofa before turning to Lance.

“Is this about Sergey?” Rob asked softly. Lance sniffled as Nico gently urged him into the Pack Leader’s arms.

“Is he my Mate?” Lance asked in a small voice. Rob sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure he is.” Rob told him. Lance let out a pitiful noise.

“But he doesn’t want me…” he sobbed. Rob gently shushed him, rubbing the young Beta’s back.

“It will be okay, I promise.”

That night Lance fell asleep cuddled in between George and Esteban, the latter one clearly struggling to stay awake and watch over his younger friend.

“Sleep.” Checo had told him after a long moment, groggily patting Esteban’s hair but only succeeding in slapping him quite hard. Still, the Frenchman had listened and fell asleep soon after.

Sergey came back to the Pack room long past midnight, swallowing thickly as he looked over at the rest of his Pack all curled up together. 

Lance smelled him come in and sleepily lifted his head, cooing instinctively when he saw Sergey. Sergey bit his lip but then gestured him over, smiling as Lance struggled a little to get up with all those arms wrapped around him.

“We need to talk.” Sergey whispered. Lance lowered his eyes and nodded, following him back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, keeping enough space between them. 

Sergey stared at him for a moment, before hesitantly placing his hand on top of Lance’s.

“You need to understand that I’m not rejecting you.” he said softly. Lance let out a strangled sound, pressing his hand against his mouth. 

“I-I thought…” he whispered. Sergey pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him.

“No…” he whispered, nuzzling Lance’s hair. “It’s just… I can’t move quickly, you might have to be patient with me.” he added. Lance cooed, pressing his face in Sergey’s neck.

“Good, don’t want to rush either.” he muttered, linking their fingers together. Sergey smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before ducking lower, searching Lance’s eyes for a moment.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked almost shyly. Lance nodded eagerly.

“Yes.” he whispered. Lance let out a soft sound when Sergey brushed their lips together, the Alpha growling softly before pulling back, his fingers brushing over Lance’s cheek as if exploring the soft skin.

“My Mate…” he said breathlessly. Lance purred and closed his eyes at the gentle touches. 

“Finally.”


End file.
